


In Perfect Taste

by DoreyG



Category: Big School (TV)
Genre: (In that they're surprised too), (sort of), Angry Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Implied Blowjobs, M/M, Standing up, Surprisingly good kissing, Triple Drabble, semi-clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're supposed to have angry sex, to resolve our <i>issues</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Perfect Taste

When he comes back to himself it's with a gasp - his lips tingling, his head buzzing, his trousers sliding down his hips as he desperately tries to get air back into his lungs "...What?"

"Didn't you hear her, Churchy?" Trev- _Gunn_ is so close that he can still feel his breath gusting across his face. His eyes are wide and bright, his lips are wet - when he grins it makes him stiffen in a _highly_ confusing way, "we're supposed to have angry sex, to resolve our _issues_."

"I don't think she- _Ah_!" His jaw drops open on a groan as Gunn leans back in, remains flapping wide in a way that _really should_ be far more humiliating than it actually is, "actually meant it. Do that _again_."

"Don't cha?" Gunn chuckles against him, and he bites back another whine - closes his eyes so tightly that spots flash behind his eyelids. His brain appears to be shutting down, it's most worrying. He doesn't really _care_ , that's even _more_ worrying, "you hardly seem to _mind_."

He bites his lip.

Gunn uses his _tongue_.

He bites his lip so hard that somebody is almost definitely going to laugh at him tomorrow, draws in a sharp breath through his nose, makes a high and helpless noise in the back of his throat that he just can't help-

And presses up with his hips.

" _Well_ ," he says smugly, as Gunn stiffens and makes a _broken_ noise into his neck - a hot, helpless thing. The kind of sound that he thought only existed in the province of smutty films, "I'm not the only one."

A pause, warm and _shaking_.

"Fuck you, Churchy," Gunn rumbles, and slides down his body so fast that he's left blinking, "we'll see who enjoys this more."

As it turns out, _that’s_ a draw.


End file.
